


"Same time next week?"

by Ficauthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monster pat au, Monster!Patton, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Roman Sanders (mentioned) - Freeform, Very fluffy, check out sugar gliders tumblr for more context i implore you, idk if you can actually eat figs in the spring that's just what i remember from my childhood, logan and patton are so soft for one another, mainly comfort tho, physical hurt and comfort, they bond and then smorch, this is for sugarglider's monster pat au, this is soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficauthor/pseuds/Ficauthor
Summary: "Same time next week?" they were the four words that ran his schedule.Every week Logan met with Patton in the enchanted forest, the pair of them studying and researching but as they have his feelings for Patton have only grown.And the only response he can muster to the others inquisition was."Yes, of course."





	"Same time next week?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sugarglider's monster pat au this idea literally possessed me, I did ask her permission she did say it'd be fine for me to write this. And this will be cross posted on my tumblr.

It was one straightforward yet powerful phrase that dictated so much of his life.

_“Same time next week?”_

They were four simple words really, words that on their own didn’t really mean much.

_“Yes of course.”_

A singular question said with a happy cheery cadence. An upturn that was so innocently quizzical and wanting of a genuine answer.

_“Can’t wait!”_

A sentence that hundreds like them no doubt exchanged daily. Statistically, it was likely to be said hourly by the dozens.

But Logan couldn’t help but feel special every time he heard them. It felt like the words were for him every time he heard them uttered from the other's soft lips. The way Patton’s left ear tilted ever so slightly to the side with his head. His dark brows slightly quirked, his nose bunched. All made the scholar's heartbeat roar in his chest. His tone that was eager, polite, kind and so many other words that Logan couldn’t even begin to think of.

They were the words that he worked his entire schedule around. Every week was always planned so that no matter what that day, at _least,_ was free. It was the promise that kept the pep in his step, it was a whisper that kept him up at night in anticipation and the thought that he awoke to.

Every day after his last meeting with the kind doting giant he’d count down until the next meeting. As he went around studying and researching, helping and teaching the countdown remained in his mind.

When he walked through the village getting his supplies, he was running down the numbers of how much longer was left. Even when he was with his friend Virgil the time he had to wait until he saw the other was still ticking down. Perhaps it was unhealthy to have such a high amount of his mental faculties put into thinking about Patton, but none the less he couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed of the thoughts for longer than a few moments.

The clock was ticking down now, only a few minutes now, he was wrapping up for the morning about to set out like he always did when an interruption occurred.

“Mr. Berry?” a soft voice asked accompanied by a knock on his door.

Logan resisted the urge to snap, there was no way for this person to know, he told himself. ” Yes?” it was not worth it to snap at people, it was certainly not how he’d like to be responded to.

“I-I,” the voice was small and as Logan turned around frustration simmering lowly in his system he was surprised to see a child. “I need to borrow one of your books.”

This was not an uncommon occurrence, people often asked him for his knowledge, to get some insight into his research, or sometimes just to borrow a snippet of information. He usually did not mind, many fields of study were not grown upon without collaboration however…

“Alright,” Logan said,” but please do make this quick I have a prior engagement I need to attend to.”

But regardless even with the unasked-for interruption, Logan’s mood was hardly dampened. His mind was elsewhere already wondering how his afternoon with Patton would go.

Normally the pair traveled through the forest, a forest that he used to call the monster forest, a forest that he now referred to as the enchanted forest like it had been called all those years ago.  And the trips through the enchanted forest, through the system of caves, and even occasionally near the glittering lakes were all enjoyable. But Logan found himself pining for an afternoon of them laying on the floor. Logan under Patton’s chest as the other held himself up with his arms making a small little cubby for Logan to cuddle up under.

An afternoon of Logan listening to the rhythmic rise and fall of the others breathing, being comforted and lulled into security by the others steady heartbeat, while they read-over their recent research notes compiling the most important information. An afternoon of tea and Patton’s excellent cooking, and afternoon where Patton told puns and Logan acted as if they didn’t make him feel like an infatuated fool.

But the warm fireplace lit thoughts were falling out of Logan’s mind as he watched the small child in his home. They were no older than seven, teetering nervously as they examined the books very carefully. They were looking quietly for only a few moments before their trembling hand raised to the shelf and gently took down a thick book. Logan’s heart sank at the title, _advanced healing of the mortally ill._ It was one that he himself had not needed to use frequently, leaving the spine clean and uncracked from age and wear.

The child was turning to leave as Logan sifted through his thoughts quiet thanks being uttered from their small lips, Logan placed a hand gently on their shoulder. “May I ask why you need that particular book?” he knew, there was no way that he could not, it would be illogical for him to not know what it meant but he was finding himself wanting it all to be a mistake.

“Pa is sick and I was told to get the book from you,” the kid sniffled. Logan often found himself exasperated by children for one reason or another but one thing that he’d never insinuate was that they were stupid. Just looking at this one alone he could tell that they were very well aware of the situation.

Logan kneeled,” did your family get a healer?” he was cutting into his time with Patton but he knew that the other wouldn’t mind, and this was far more pressing anyways.

The child shook their tiny head, big eyes water,” to ‘spensive,” a bubble in their throat gurgled through the word making it difficult to understand initially.

“Well then,” Logan said standing up,” I will extend my help then.”

And so that afternoon rather than go to see Patton and study by the fire, he attended to the child’s ailed family member. His heart panged at the time lost with Patton, but as he looked over the sickly man and saw the many young children around him that were trying to sop up his sweat and give him tonics he knew that he’d chosen the right thing to do.

 

* * *

 

It was many hours later when Logan found himself at the edge of the forest; A quick trip to Virgil’s to get a potion and an awkward moment where he had to console a few of the small children, and the man’s fever had finally broken. He’d been unsure as what to do when those children had approached him however with their large fear filled eyes. Emotions were simply not his strong suit, so his mind like it did frequently flit to Patton and what he would do. So unsurely he patted their backs and told them that it was alright because the man was already getting better.

But he was here now just moments away from Patton, taking long strides into the forest he found himself getting more and more excited at the prospect of seeing the other. He couldn’t, however, understand, for the life of him, what the feelings he was having exactly were. He knew that there was some level of infatuation there he was not foolish but there was much more under the surface that he could not decipher. Not for a lack of trying, he had a book with all of his thoughts written out, but his thinking process just got messy when the focus was about Patton.

Anything else that he thought about while around the other was organized calm, he did some of his best work around him. He had a major breakthrough on the connection of science and magic when he was working with him, but the second Logan thought about Patton like really thought on him. His mind twisted around itself. The thoughts looped and twirled and danced away from him almost taunting him with how tangled and confusing they were.

A shaking and thudding noise rustled Logan out of thoughts, ah yes he’d almost forgotten that he was in the middle of the enchanted forest and that it was still technically a little dangerous for him to be in there. There were, after all, mysticals that didn’t look to kindly on humans like him, so him getting lost in his thoughts was probably not the best of ideas.

The loud bangs continued on from elsewhere in the forest, they seemed to be just ahead of him. As he traveled further and further down the winding path that led him to Patton's house the sounds became apparently rhythmic to his ears.

_Thud thud thud thud_

A small pause

_Thud thud thud thud_

Another small pause and it repeated itself again, the closer that he got to it the less it sounded that it could be something dangerous. It sounded too…

_Soft?_

A strange sentiment he was aware but they didn’t sound like the being attached to them was running or bolting, the sound almost sounded like…

A memory of just last week waved into his mind. Feet on his wooden floor padding up and down the length in worry as shocked words floated up into the air.

Pacing?

That was what it was, he was almost certain; It reminded him of Virgil, the other was prone to pacing when he grew frustrated, it was like he had to expel out all the extra energy. The most recent instance of him pacing had been when Logan had introduced Virgil to Patton. It was only a month into Logan knowing the giant mystical but something in him told him that this, friendship, wasn’t something that was going to go away anytime soon.

Remembering the day that he’d introduced Patton to Virgil still tied his stomach in knots, they were the two most important people in his life and he still wasn’t sure if they liked each other.

A branch cracked underfoot as Logan stopped startled at his own realization. Was Patton one of the most important people in his life already? After a month and a half of hidden away rendezvous and secret meetings? After all the meetings were already a norm in his life, something he planned for, something he planned around, something he anticipated with exci-

“Lo-lo!” a loud worried voice cut his thoughts off,” I was so worried!” Patton was bounding closer to him now the sound of his bouncing footsteps shaking through the enchanted forest. “ I was worried that someone might have hurt you!”

 _He wore his heart on his sleeve, didn’t he?_ The found question reverbed through his mind,” I am quite alright Patton I do apologize for any alarm I may have caused,” Logan brushed away his lingering thoughts for now dusting them into a corner to be dealt with later.

Patton smiled but it didn’t quite meet his eyes,” are you sure?” he asked looking him over.

Heat rose on the back of Logan’s neck at the worry,” I am quite fine, someone in the village asked for my help and because of the severity I found that it would have been quite reckless for me to decline.”

There, there is was, Logan’s stuttering heart cried out, the smile was finally meeting his eyes. “That’s nice of you Lo-lo!”

“It was nothing.”

* * *

 

A month turned into two, and two into four and as Autumn was falling onto them their routine continued, every week Logan hear those words.

_“Same time next week?”_

And he breath back breathlessly, _” yes of course.”_ But he ached to ask to meet sooner, the spot that Patton had in his heart growing rapidly.

One afternoon as they studied by the glow of fungus the realization finally hit Logan.

He was in _love._

This feeling was not just a flitting infatuation that he could wait out. The weight of it seemed to hit him all at once while he stared at the other. he awaited their meetings eagerly, he wanted them to occur at a heightened frequency. Even now as he was sifting through his thoughts he was cataloging Patton’s face as if it was the last time he’d see it.

The mystical was currently shrunk down so that they could traverse the interwoven cave structures, and though he was now shorter than Logan his energy was still big and loud, his voice almost racing around the cave at times. But there were times were like when he was in his giant form his voice got small and careful and his actions would be immeasurably delicate.

“It’s so pretty,” Patton exclaimed in a whisper his round glasses catching the reflection of the mushroom spore they were currently examining. The whisper was elegant and had the silent content energy that almost always seemed to exude from him.

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Logan agreed but he was hardly looking at the mushroom, his was frozen raking his eyes over his companion.

Patton’s mouth was turned up in a small smile his cute little underbite being slightly pronounced by his bottom fangs as he looked over everything with a quiet reverence. His fur was a lovely shade of pale turquoise that was stippled every so lightly with off white and pale blue patches that glimmered and danced in an almost star-like appearance. It was like falling stars had fallen onto his skin but rather than burning and marring him they kissed the surface gently and blended in like they were eager to be a part of such a being.

Logan’s neck was burning he could feel the heat crawling up to his face, his ears feeling hot and uncomfortable as the sensation lazily curled around the rest of his face. Never, before had he been so glad for the darkness of the cave.

“Lo-lo look!” Patton was suddenly whisper shouting his hand curled around Logan’s bicep. His free hand was gesturing, pointing, the arm it was attached to wavering in the excitement that he breathed with every fiber of his being.

Logan was enraptured.

But begrudgingly he tore his gaze away to look at what the mystical was pointing to, standing frozen was a little lizard covered in bright neon and glowing patterns.  Looking at the creature Logan’s heart softened, Patton was excited and overjoyed by something so simple, finding beauty in something that most people wouldn’t.

Logan coughed trying to clear his thoughts,” Fascinating,” he settled on saying,” how do you think it came to evolve to live in this environment?” he asked the other his genuine curiosity now latching in his mind,” there are not many things that this creature could eat and yet it is thriving. Many of these mushrooms are poisonous without certain preparations, and I haven’t seen any other creatures in this cave.”

Patton was quiet as Logan extracted his notebook from his satchel,” do you think you could come closer with the torch?” Logan requested as he stepped closer to the lizard.

Patton made a chirping noise in affirmation and stepped forward, the warm crackling light was already providing Logan the sight he needed to sloppily sketch out the rough look of the lizard.

Then Patton made a surprised exclamation and the sound of rocks clattering echoed through the cave.

“Patton!” Logan exclaimed he dropped his journal, scarring the lizard but he couldn’t care. As he whirled around he could see Patton on the ground picking himself up. The torch had been flung at least five feet away and was slowly dying.

He rushed over to the other,” Are you alright?” He extended a hand-out to the other.

Logan’s heart nearly stopped at Patton’s face, his large glittery eyes were red, and tears were already rimming the edges,” I’m fine, just tripped,” Patton let out a nervous giggle. “Sil- silly me,” his voice caught.

Logan kneeled next to him his concern apparent in his actions,” are you alright?” he asked his voice gentle and hardly above a whisper.

“I’m fine,” Patton smiled weakly,” just hit my knee a little.”

Logan gestured for him to sit on the large flat rock near them,” can I look?” He asked his voice fading like the fire in the corner of the room.

Patton nodded extending his legs so Logan could see. The one that took the brunt of the fall, his left leg, had a tear in the pant leg the fabric tattered a little, and the fur under it was matted a little from the small amount of blood that was leaking.

“See,” Patton said, his voice raw,” not that bad.”

Logan shook his head taking his first aid kit out of his satchel,” there might be dirt in the wound I’m going to have to clean it,” he said hesitantly,” and that means I’ll have to shave around the wound to make sure you don’t have a rock lodged in there or need stitches.

Patton sniffled,” I told you, I’m fine, it’s just a little scrape I’m just being a baby about my pants.”

Logan looked up at him,” You’re not being a baby,” he assured,” it’s alright to be upset that your pants got ripped.” Patton smiled, the first real genuine smile since he’d fallen. Logan was silent as he worked carefully cleaning and disinfecting the area as he removed the fur around the wound. Thankfully cut wasn’t deep enough to warrant stitches and there was no large particulate lodged in the skin.

“I can get Virgil to mend these for you,” He spoke eventually.

“Really?” his voice was soft but taken off guard, like he’d already been mentally coming to terms with throwing out the pair.

“Of course,” Logan said softly, his gaze was tilted upwards as he gently looked at the other, his hands pausing in their motion to bandage the wound.

“Thank you,” Patton’s voice was hardly above a whisper,” Logan.”

His heart was racing at the way the other said his name, he wanted to kiss him. The thought was suddenly all-encompassing and fogged some of his thoughts over, the dark almost extinguished orange that was cast over them wasn’t helping with the thoughts.

Logan placed a gentle kiss on Patton’s knee, it was something his mother used to do when he was younger and despite how impractical it was, he couldn’t help but understand now, why she did it.

Patton’s cheeks were glowing a soft blue his form of a blush,” why’d you do that?” he asked, leaning ever so slightly closer to Logan.

Logan shrugged struggling to find the words, he too was moving forward, it was like they were magnets being drawn closer, “Old human tradition, it’s supposed to make it feel better.”

“Oh,” Patton said his voice as quiet as a leaf in the fall flying through the wind, he was leaning closer still.

Logan swallowed nervously,” did it help?”

“Yeah,” Patton chuckled. The torch in the corner finally went out, the darkness pressed against Logan’s eyes for a moment as he considered finishing off the distance between them, but then suddenly and brightly there was a green light filling the cave.

They backed up in surprise, the moment falling away as they looked up at the ceiling, there wriggling and moving around were hundreds of glowing beetles all covered in glowing markings.

“Fascinating!” Logan exclaimed his mind suddenly filling with questions and theories about the bugs.

Patton was chuckling,” I guess we figured out what the lizard eats.”

* * *

 

“Virgil I think I have an issue,” Logan exclaimed.

It was the day after the cave incident and Logan’s mind was still racing. After they left the cave with a few of the bugs in jars for further examination, that familiar phrase popped up again.

_“Same time next week?”_

Logan agreed, how could he not, but now in the daylight of the next day the clock steadily ticking down, he couldn’t help but worry. He was currently at Virgil’s home pacing up and down in his living room while said healer was trying his best to wrangle the sea of fabric that Patton called pants to a position, he could sew them.

“I’ll say,” Virgil snarked,’ you’re expecting me to sew these pants and won’t even help me find the tear!”

Logan walked over his nervous hands already finding the tear as he helped the dark clad man lay out the mountain of fabric. “I-I think I have romantic feelings for him!” he stuttered out.

Virgil looked non-plussed,” wow, who’d of thought, I’m certainly taken aback and surprised by this revelation.”

Logan made a distressed noise,” Not just infatuation Virgil I think- I think I love him.”

Virgil deadpanned,” Wow even more shock and awe at this intriguing development.”

“You knew?” Logan asked his voice cracking.

“You didn’t?” Virgil shot back genuine shock in his voice as he threaded his needle.

Logan sat down putting his head in his hands, he spoke into his hands frustrated. He almost wanted the feelings to go away so he wouldn’t endanger their friendship. But there was a small hope kindled in him from that day in the cave.

Virgil sighed,” Run that by me again?”

Logan looked up his glasses perched up on the top of his head, the blur of his nearsighted vision making Virgil a blob of dark purple and black,” I kissed his knee,” Logan repeated hiding his face in the folds of his clothes,” he fell and scrapped it so I kissed his knee.”

Virgil was quiet for a moment,” why don’t you confess your feelings?”

Logan shot him a look,” what was that saying about a kettle and a pot again?” he asked.

Virgil spluttered and Logan didn’t need his glasses to know he was blushing,” I- don’t be ridiculous, I’ve only known Roman for a few months!”

“Who said anything about Roman?” Logan smirked.

Virgil’s response was joking and almost immediate,” how quickly do you think I could manage a death by sewing needle.

Logan paused,” not that quickly I’d imagine.”

Virgil sighed,” listen I may be slightly-” he paused searching for the right term”- intrigued by Roman but he’s still a fae and I can’t trust him just yet.”

“And you gushing about him when you got home the day after you got lost was what exactly?”

Virgil huffed,” just confess to him alright, I doubt it’ll go poorly with everything I’ve seen of him he’s a big old softie and I don’t think he could bear to hurt your feelings.”

 

Logan did try to confess, he truly did, his mind was made up, after that moment in the cave he was almost certain it wouldn’t go poorly, but the longer the week had drawn on the more he questioned himself. The more he calculated the different outcomes the more nervous he grew.

He tried to, while they were examining notes together, he’d opened his mouth to say it, the words were right there, they were residing right on the tip of his tongue, he just had to make the leap of faith and do it. But as he waited to do so, for the perfect moment, the right time to strike he lost the nerve, and before he knew I the familiar promise was hung up in the air again.

_“Same time next week?”_

The response he always parroted back was out of his mouth before he knew it and the moment was gone, he couldn’t turn around now and say it. So he told himself that he’d tell Patton the next time.

_“Same time next week?”_

Well perhaps this wasn’t his week either, they did have to run through the forest to get away from a rabid animal so it’s not like he intended to forget. He could alwa-

_“Same time next week?”_

Before he knew it fall turned into winter and he still hadn’t confessed. It wasn’t like he had a time limit, he could tell him at any moment, but as more and more time passed he got antsier about his inability to confess.

“Patton?” he knocked on the door to the other’s hut, he was one time that he was certain of but the other hadn’t been outside that morning and he’d been more and more tired as Logan saw him.

The rhythmic steps of Patton shuffling through the house became apparent,” Hey Lo-lo,” he said rubbing his eye as he opened the door,” come in and make yourself comfortable, sorry I’m,” he yawned big and wide the action revealing his pointed pearly whites,” tired you know how the winters are.”

Logan shrugged unsure of what the other meant watching him go through the house as if Logan wasn’t really there.

Patton stretched the motion lifting his shirt and revealing a section of his slightly rolled midsection, Logan tried not to stare at the sight. “Usually I don’t need to hibernate, I can just get away with a few half week long naps, but this is the coldest winter snap we’ve had in the forest in a while.”

Logan sat up his heart sinking,” you have to hibernate?” he kept his voice measured and careful. The idea of not seeing him for weeks, maybe even months was already tearing his heart to shreds. He didn’t want Patton to hurt himself by staying up if he truly needed to hibernate, but Logan would miss him dearly during the span of time.

Patton yawned, shrugging as he did so,” not really,” he was rummaging through his pantry now preparing something,” I can get away with not doing it the cold just makes me sleepy.”

Logan nodded he had been noticing that Patton’s home was getting warmer as of late, his fire always roaring, and his heating stone always set up so that the heat was amplified the most.

“Never mind me though!” Patton exclaimed before downing the food he’d prepared in one go,” I have something I want to show you!” his exclamation was only slightly muffled by the food in his mouth. “you had breakfast, already right?” he asked him.

“yes bu-“

“Then let's get going,” he jumped up and down his house rattling in response.

“Patton you’re not dressed for the weather!” Logan exclaimed.

Patton looked down, he was still in his striped pajama pants and button up pajama shirt and his hair was still ruffled from sleep,” give me one moment and then we’re leaving!”

Logan smiled fondly as his friend ran through the house and hide behind his divider,” oh Patton,” he said softly under his breath.

As they went to leave Patton grabbed something from behind his door,” picnic basket?” Logan asked,” At this time of the year?” he looked out the window confirming once again what he already knew what was the truth, it was snowing softly outside.

Patton grinned widely,” this is the perfect time of year for a picnic!”

 

* * *

 

They’d been walking for quite a while, or rather Patton had been walking for a while. They’d both set down the path walking side by side but after only a few minutes Patton scooped Logan up holding him close in his arms the basket from before secured in the crook of his elbow. As he bounded down the path he informed Logan that it was too far and it’d just go quicker if he walked.

Logan conceded outwardly acting as if he didn’t care but internally he was screaming. the embrace was warm and Logan could hear his every heartbeat. It was like a rhythmic calming drum and if Logan was not aware of his feelings for the other then he might have been lulled into sleep, but even with the calming presence of Patton’s heartbeat, his mind was racing as he tried to remember how he’d responded to this situation before.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of Logan trying to act normally they seemed to be near the desired location,” not many people know about this place,” Patton gushed,” My parents didn’t even know where the grove was they just remember stumbling upon it one time when they were kids.”

“Oh?” Logan said unsure how to respond as he was lowered from the others grasp, he looked where the other's gaze was.

“Yeah I just found it yesterday I’ve been wanting to show it to you for a while,” Logan could hear Patton’s smile as Logan looked on. They were in a rather thick section of the forest there was much more dense undergrowth here than other parts of the forest, it seemed like even the light snow that had fallen recently couldn’t kill this flora. In front of them was a clearing, it was an ordinary clearing filled with snow and ice the tree’s around it all dusted with the snow.

“Patton what am I looking at?” he asked unsure of how the other wanted him to respond.

Patton met his gaze and smiled his eyes crinkled up like he knew something that Logan didn’t,” Come on!” he exclaimed as he darted into the clearing. Seeing no reason, not to Logan followed.

As he did the air around him rippled and expanded growing warmer and the clearing transformed. Rather than the barren circle he’s seen before, they were in a field of flowers that was dotted with trees bearing flowers and budding fruits dipping all around them.

Logan looked around in shock, his coat was much too hot now but in his daze, he couldn’t muster the strength to remove it, he simply stared around in awe looking at the sea of wildflowers and listening to the soft chirping of birds.

“Wha-what is this place?” he finally mustered the ability to speak.

Patton giggled, twirling around before he flopped down into the flowers,” the grove of eternal Spring!”

“I-it’s, it’s,” Logan looked around at a loss for words.

“Fascinating?” Patton asked with a laugh.

“Yes,” he breathed out still marveling at the grove.

Patton lifted his head slightly a smile gracing his face,” well take off your coat silly and relax, I thought just this time we could just hang out instead of researching!”

Logan shed his coat dropping it to the ground next to their picnic basket. He laid nervously on the grass next to Patton and looked up. To his surprise, the sky was clear sunny and blue, a few soft fluffy clouds were lazily scrawling past.

“That one looks like a Puppy!” Patton exclaimed pointing upwards.

Logan looked and tried to decern the shape. He supposed to a degree Patton was correct that cloud did look a slight bit like a puppy but he’d never been particularly good at cloud gazing.

When he informed Patton of that fact the other just calmly reassured him and informed him that he just had to relax. Once he did he did see a few odd shapes but on the most part they were still clouds to him, but Patton enjoyed his input and he enjoyed sharing the air with him.

 

Lunch came and went and they laughed and joked, they were mainly just talking about whatever came to mind of lounging and relaxing next to one another. Logan’s tie was loosened at some point and Patton's already messy hair was more of a mess.

“You know my antlers are going to fall off for the season soon,” Patton remarked offhandedly as they sat under a fig tree. It was one of the only trees with a ripened fruit.

Logan swallowed his bite of fig,” Really?”

Patton nodded his head,” it gets really weird,” he laughed,” my head gets all light and I keep forgetting to compensate for the weight.”

“Does it hurt when they fall off?” Logan asked whipping his mouth.

Patton shook his head,” it feels like clipping my nails, I mean if I snag them wrong then it’ll hurt, but I haven’t snagged my antlers wrong since I was younger.”

“Really?” Logan asked taking in the information like a sponge.

Patton smiled,” we get them at puberty, some kids get them late, but normally we get them at around the same age. I got little bumps a little later than everyone else so I was really excited, and when they properly grew I wasn’t as careful as I should have been.” He bit into a fig a fond smile on his face,” I knocked the right one clean off.” He snickered as he told Logan.

Logan smiled warmly at Patton,” That reminds me of when I broke my arm,” Logan started playing with the flowers around him absentmindedly.

“Oh my goodness what happened?” Patton asked laying down his head next to Logan’s lap.

“Well I believe I was about 12 and Virgil and I were at this camp of sorts, my parents were busy and Virgil’s were off doing who knows what. And we decided that it would be a good idea to break away from our group. Unsurprisingly we got lost-“

Patton gasped his hands pausing their motions of weaving a flower crown,” did anyone look for you guys?”

Logan nodded running a hand through the grass only to accidentally graze Patton’s hair instead. “there was a mini search group in a matter of hours, my parents though not perfect were worried,” Logan snorted, feeling bold he began playing with Patton’s hair,” and the fact that they were minorly influential in the town did help.”

“Are they royalty or something?” Patton asked.

Logan laughed,” I do not mean to poke fun at you Patton but no, my parents are not royalty, my mother is somewhat important in the field of academia. And father is involved in a lot of charities. They aren’t renowned, however. It’s the kind of importance that comes from only a few towns nearby knowing of them.  Regardless they were not happy to hear that either I or Virgil had gone missing. We’re lost in the woods, not these woods mind you, these were non-enchanted woods. And Virgil and I were by now very frightened, and because I at the time was the shortest of the both of us.”

Patton laughed softly his head tilted up as he looked at Logan a faint hint of disbelief on his face,” Yes,” Logan agreed,” humorous considering our current height situation.”

“I think it’s cute,” Patton stated,” a little tiny Logan,” he held up his hand two fingers held together the universal sign for something small.

Logan chuckled his motions of playing with Patton’s hair had now evolved into him braiding flowers into it. ”It was my job to climb up a tree and try to find the camp. Suffice to say I fell and broke my right arm. But I am now ambidextrous, so I do suppose I got something out of the experience.

They laughed the air between them as light and warm as the grove they were in. it was peaceful, Logan leaned back on the trunk of the fig tree his mind as clear as it had ever been. He closed his eyes listening to the chirping of nearby birds and Patton’s idle purring. They were sounds he wouldn’t mind falling asleep too.

His hands stilled their braiding motions, his fingers now just caressing the mystical soft hair. Logan cracked his eyes open there were at least half a dozen wildflowers in each tiny braid that he’d done the stems and leaves peeking out of the blue tufts of hair. Something curled around in his chest at the sight his lips slowly being pulled up at the sight.

_Adorable._

 Patton sat up after a while,” here try on this,” Logan leaned forward, Patton started putting the flower crown he’d been working on around Logan’s head. However, he must have miscalculated at some point because it was far too large and the ‘crown’ fell around Logan’s shoulders. Logan laughed throwing his head back as he did so,” Logan,” Patton spoke up softly,” I have to tell you something.”

His voice was gentle but serious,” What would that be?” he asked his words precise.  There was an emotion behind Patton’s eyes that he didn’t understand, and it put a large swooping sensation in his stomach

”When you were late to our normal meeting a few weeks back I got worried and paced around waiting for what I thought would be bad news.”

Logan’s stomach churned,” Patton I’m sor-“

Patton shook his head eyes closed like he was bracing himself,” but when you arrived that fear lessened and hearing you say that you helped someone, filled me an emotion I can’t really explain. Then when we were in that cave and you kissed my knee better after you made sure I was alright all I could think about was how loud my heart was thudding and I was worried that you’d somehow hear it. But then as I leaned in I thought I saw you leaning in too, and I guess what I’m getting at is I hope I’m right because I really like you, Logan.”

Logan’s mind was faltering, was he hearing Patton correctly? Yes, he had to be he’s had his hearing tested there were no issues.

Was this perhaps a dream? Not that he could see everything was far too detailed and he remembered waking up this morning.

Was this a prank? No Patton would never he was too kind, too gentle, too genuine of a person to do such a thing, even if he was unaware of Logan’s feelings, he simply wasn’t cruel, he didn’t have a cruel bone in his body.

Was some sort of spell put on him? Also, unlikely, what would be the assailant’s motive? When would Patton have been attacked? Why had it not affected him until now?

That left only one viable option: he _meant it._

“Oh,” he exclaimed softly the pieces falling together in front of him.

“It’s alright if you don’t feel the same,” Patton reassured,” if you need space now I understand I can be a bit much.”

He stood up stepping closer to the still sitting Patton. He placed a hand on the others face drinking in the feeling of the others warmth and the softness of his gorgeous fur,” I’d like to kiss you would you be alri-“

Patton cut him off his lips gently meeting Logan’s, it was soft and gentle like Patton was afraid of hurting Logan. But it was also passionate and energetic. Logan wasn’t sure which of them came up for air first but they were hardly separated before they were kissing again.

 _“Same time next week?”_ Patton asked in one of their breaks between kissing.

As Logan responded he finally listened to his heart and said what he’d been dying to for months, ” _sooner.”_


End file.
